


Call me Baby

by Gwenchanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Jealousy, Kuzupeko - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: Fuyuhiko can't helped but be frustrated since others can't take him seriously because of his child-like face.I only edited some typos and rewrote some scenes but it's still the same story lol.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Call me Baby

Fuyuhiko had been looking into the mirror for more than twenty minutes now. He turned his face to the right and the left, and then sighed for the hundredth time.

Sometimes, he just hated his baby face. People don't take him seriously because of his face.

He finally looked away from the mirror when he heard the knocks on the door.

“Fuyuhiko.” Peko, blushing, opened her arms as soon as the door opened and threw herself onto her boyfriend. 

She made him smiled with her surprise act. He can't helped but stared into her blushing face and sighed. 

She was older than him, Forty-six days to be exact, and yet, she looked like a total grown woman while he looked like a high school kid. She's beautiful, sexy, and alluring that's why people usually didn’t really see them as a couple and that frustrated him.

“Why did you come here? I told you that I’ll be picking you up.” Fuyuhiko said while he grabbed the jacket that was hung over a sofa as he led Peko out of his place.

“My class ended earlier than usual so I thought I’d just go to your place instead.”

Fuyuhiko just smiled and threw an arm around her waist as soon as he finished putting on his jacket.

* * *

Fuyuhiko sighed again. Frustrated, he almost threw his fork into his half-eaten meal. Peko was alarmed at his sudden change of attitude.

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly.

“Those bastards keep staring at you.”

“Then don’t pay attention to them.”

“How can I not? Those bastards are staring at my girlfriend. And I fucking know well just what sort of stuffs are going on in their mind when they look at you like that.”

Peko sighed, “Fuyuhiko, don’t start this again. I’m wearing a skirt that is not shorter than above the knees and clothes that cover my shoulders. What should I do then?”

“Call me baby.” 

“W-what?” Peko stared at him while trying to hide the emotions on her face.

“Just call me baby right now. Let those fuckers know that you’re my girl.”

“Fuyuhiko, you’re being nonsense. Almost everyone here in the university knows that we’re dating. Let’s just finish what we’re eating.”

“Those bastards are not taking me seriously because I look like a kid! Is it that hard to call me baby? I’m your boyfriend anyway!”

Peko sighed again and finally put down her cutleries as well. “I’m tired and I’m not in the mood for this. I’m going to my dorm.”

Peko took her handbag and hooked the sling on over her shoulder before she got up and left. Fuyuhiko threw his head back in frustration and paid for the meal before he followed after her.

* * *

Peko didn’t answer his calls for the next few days. He probably suffocated her with his jealousy. He was the one to be blamed in the first place. Because of his own securities, he had been making a fuss lately. It was childish of him. He was still thinking of how to make up for his mistake when she suddenly appeared at his department building one day.

Fuyuhiko was in the middle of a class when he spotted Peko outside of his classroom. He briefly turned around and replied her smile with a shy one. He looked at the watch in his hand and realized that the class will end in a few minutes. 

“Okay guys. That’s it for today. See you next meeting.” His teacher told them. Most of the students dispersed in matter of seconds, but a couple of them stayed behind and talked with their friends.

He walked towards Peko, who had been waiting with a small smile on her face.

“What brings you here?” Fuyuhiko asked with his handsome smile.

“I-I m-miss you and I made a bento for us.” She said while blushing as she slightly raised her arm and showed him two bento boxes. 

When she was asked about where they should eat, Peko quickly suggested the garden. She just wanted to be alone with Fuyuhiko, since they barely had time for that lately. He was busy with his school projects, and so was she. Whenever they went out for a date, he kept being jealous that they hardly enjoyed their dates anymore. She just missed them being alone and him just being sweet to her.

“I’m, fuck, I'm sorry that, shit, I am being such a j-jealous monster lately." Fuyuhiko shyly said while blushing as he keep fiddling his tie. 

She playfully stared at him while crossing her arms as if she was judging him. “So you knew.”

“Of course I fucking knew, it’s just… Fuck, forget it. You can wear any dresses if you want.”

Peko laughed softly. “What should I do if you are being adorable like that?”

“Call me baby?” He grinned, which made her laughed again.

Suddenly she stared at him before she pulled him closer to her and crushed her lips onto his. As soon as she let his lips go, Fuyuhiko can't helped but blushed.

"W-we should eat this now." Peko prepared the bento boxes while hiding her blushing face.

* * *

They decided to go to a water park together in their next date. Peko seemed genuinely happy that they can spend some time together but Fuyuhiko was suffering deep inside just from suppressing his jealousy.

It really was too much. Peko, in a bikini? She was gorgeous and he loved gawking at her perfect body, but the problem was other guys were too. He tried hard not to show his jealousy by sticking close to her all the time. Fuyuhiko thinks that Peko, even if she didn't say a word, was loving the attention he gave her too so everything went well.

“Wait here,” Fuyuhiko told her as he briefly left her side to get them some ice cream. It only took him about a minute or so, but when was back, there were already guys flocking to her. To prevent himself from embarrassing them both or ruin the atmosphere of their date, Fuyuhiko stayed glued in his spot, taking deep breaths while he begrudgingly eat his ice cream as he calmed himself.

_Calm down, Fuyuhiko. That’s what you get for dating Peko._ He thought to himself as he continued to watch.

Peko seemed a little uncomfortable being swarmed with those guys, but was nice enough to give them a small awkward smile and making small chats. She kept looking to her left and right, probably looking for him. She finally turned her head towards his direction and made eye contact with him.

Her smile brightened in an instant. Peko jogged towards Fuyuhiko.

“Are those fucking bastards bothering you?” He asked her while sending death glares towards the guys. They didn’t seem to take him seriously as they laughed and smirked at him. They were probably poking fun at his child-like features.

“A little bit. But you’re here now.” She smiled.

“That’s good to hear.” Fuyuhiko said and handed the matcha ice cream he bought for her.

Peko smiled again and can't help but be proud to Fuyuhiko being calm and not making it a big deal. He knew that she really hated when he was making a fuss when he was being overly jealous so he was trying so hard not to show it. She thought he deserved a very special prize now.

Peko took a deep breath to muster up her courage before she purposely dragged Fuyuhiko towards those group of guys.

“What are you doing?” He asked, now more curious than angry. She just gave him a small smile instead.

Peko stopped right in front of those guys and wrapped her arm around Fuyuhiko which caused the latter to blushed.

“Hey, guys. Meet Fuyuhiko, my boyfriend.” Peko said with a smile while her face is blushing.

They literally went wide-eyed and had their jaws hanging. But before Fuyuhiko was able to say anything, Peko turned to look at him.

“Baby, you had ice cream on your lips.” 

Fuyuhiko instantly touched his lips, all while being dazed and in denial that Peko actually called him 'baby' in front of those guys since she's not really affectionate in public. “Here?”

Peko shook her head. “Let me clean it for you.”

She leaned down and kissed him right then and there. The other guys seemed bitter at the scene in front of him and gradually moved away from the couple.

After Peko let Fuyuhiko's lips go, Peko's face turned to a lovely shade of red as her mind just processed that she kissed her boyfriend in public and everyone witnessed it, on the other hand, Fuyuhiko smirked at those guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if they seemed ooc but I hope you enjoyed reading this one shot!


End file.
